In the distribution of goods and services, multi-channel distribution networks may be established. A multi-channel distribution network may provide multiple channels for distribution from a producer to a consumer. Separate distribution channels may, for example, extend through local distributors, retailers, packaging contractors, etc. The cost of delivery of the goods or services through the respective channels in the multi-channel distribution network may vary, thereby resulting in a cost to the consumer that varies depending on the distribution channel through which the goods or services are purchased. Likewise, the revenue obtained through sale of goods or services may vary depending in a multi-channel distribution network, depending on the delivery channel to the consumer.
One disadvantage of known systems is a lack of systemic visibility. Consumers may not be able to obtain visibility into supply sources upstream of their local retailer (e.g. other distribution intermediaries and producers), and producers and distribution intermediaries may not have visibility into demand downstream of their retail affiliates. Another disadvantage of known systems are limitations in responding to local needs, where a host of products and services may be available on a nationwide basis, but consumers, producers and distribution intermediaries may not have visibility to the most appropriate local options for addressing their needs.